Got Lucky in Kentucky
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Just a story about Sam Evans' first night as a stripper.


It was his first day…or night at work. He never thought he'd come this far but he had no choice. Dairy Queen just wasn't paying him enough. It was a good pay but whenever his brother would look at him in the eyes, asking him to buy the shoes his friends newly bought, his heart would melt. He couldn't let his brother be out of place with the kids in his new school in Kentucky. His sister is another thing. Whenever Stacie needs some new books to be read to her every night, he immediately buys it. As much as possible, he didn't want his little siblings to feel that things have changed in their lives. That's how much Sam loves his siblings.

"You're nervous, huh?"

He jumped a little at the voice coming from behind his ears. He looked at the lady who allowed him for the job even if he was only 17. Sam nodded, trying to stop his cold, naked body from shaking. He was only in tight red shorts as he needs to go out to the stage in 15 minutes.

"Let me ask you something very personal. I didn't ask you this during the interview cause I didn't want to scare you but… Have you had any girlfriends before?" Sam nodded once more, now facing her.

"Have any of your girlfriends given you _the blow?_"

Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "I'm… I'm a virgin." He said before letting out a big breath.

"I can see that. There's a lot of tension inside you that needs to be loosen." Her fingers started making circles on his chest as it slowly goes down to his abs before stopping on the waistband of his shorts. "You still have time. Close the curtain behind you and let me help you loosen up."

Sam had no idea what was happening but her voice was making him do anything she asks him. "My…my mom's gonna get mad at me." The lady laughed and shook her head. "You're already in trouble just by working here. You can't be afraid of her now." Inhaling one last time, Sam nodded and closed his eyes, knowing what the lady was about to do. "Okay. Let's do it."

Just in time, the lights went off as the first performer went up on stage and the lady went down on him to release all the tension boiling inside of him. Sam had to admit, everything felt good. It was a feeling he's been waiting for a long time. He was finally being sexually released from the virgin prison and this time – no more Beiste.

Xxx

After his 15 minute stripping moment on stage, Sam went to the backstage with a full load of cash inside his shorts. He was feeling ten times as confident before he went up on stage. It was like a brand new Sam Evans that took over him. He placed all his money on the table and started counting. Suddenly, the lady from before his performance showed up again.

"That's a lot. How much did you get?" She asked as Sam smiled at her.

"60 bucks. It is a lot. That's about a week of service in Dairy Queen and I got it for only 15 minutes here!" Sam repeated counted the money on hand when the lady sat in front and handed him an envelope.

"That's for your shift tonight. 60 dollar tip and your pay for tonight, 40 bucks."

Sam was surprised as he didn't expect to be holding this amount of money in less than an hour. He wanted to cry so hard but he had to remember that he was no longer a boy. Accepting this job made him a man. No more fears can put him down at that moment. "Listen… Oh my God." He held back his tears, feeling overwhelmed by the opportunity given to him. He looked down and shook his head before looking back up at the lady's eyes. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. This will help my family a lot. Thank you. For the money, for the job, for the…confidence." He paused, remembering the sweet pleasure he got before hitting the stage.

The lady laughed and shook her head. "You deserved it. I accepted you even if you were underage because I know how much you wanted to help your family." The lady smiled with good intention, putting her hand on his knee to rub it. She moved closer to him, her lips only inches away from his ear. "You needed that blow job too."

They both laughed, feeling embarrassed about what happened. It was just normal and Sam had to sink that in his head. Getting those pleasures were normal in his field of work. The only thing he was just sad about was that it didn't happen with someone special to him.

"Yeah. Thanks for that, I guess. You boosted up my confidence to go on stage." He stood up, stretching his body. He was ready to take over the stage once more. The old Sam has gone and the new one has come. "Alright. How many more minutes till I go back out?" He asked, folding his cash and burying it inside his bag.

The lady stood up and shook his head. "Take the night off. It's just your first night. You'll get more of it some other time. Go home to your family, kid."

Sam smiled at how considerate his boss was. At first, he never thought it'd be like this. It was twice as worse in his mind and he was just too grateful that everyone made him feel comfortable. He just nodded and gave out an innocent smile. His boss left and he finally changed back to his normal clothes. After fixing his stuff, he thanked everyone again before leaving the club.

Xxx

On the way home, Sam stopped by McDonald's to grab two orders of Happy Meal. He remembered when he was working for Dairy Queen, he could only afford to buy one Happy Meal for his little siblings to share because he gives his spare cash to his folks for their savings. Sam walked back home, already smiling at the thought of his siblings' reaction to what he was about to bring home.

"I'm home!" Sam said out loud as soon as he opened the door. He saw that his mother, who happened to have slept on the couch while watching tv. His dad was out of sight so he guessed he was probably out, still looking for any additional job he can apply for to pay for the house they were currently staying at. He pulled out the envelope he got earlier and grabbed the pen from the small coffee table in front of the couch. He wrote on the envelope before placing it under the remote control on the table.

_Mom, they gave me additional work at Dairy Queen today. Had to take a double shift! Here's $40 for our savings. Love you! -Sam_

He grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and covered his mother with it. He placed a small kiss on top of her head and left to check on his brother and sister. He placed both boxes of happy meals behind him as he opened the door to their room.

"Hey, kiddos. Sammy's home." Sam said and a smile lit up his face when he saw them still awake.

"Sammy!" Stacie said, running to his older brother with a hug on his leg. Stevie remained on the bed, reading the book Peter Pan.

"So, guess what Sammy got you two?" He showed them the two Happy Meals and the look on the children's faces was very priceless for him. He saw hope in their eyes like they felt everything was back to normal again.

"Two happy meals?" Stevie asked, running to get his prize.

"Yes. One for you and one for Stacie." Sam said and gave them the happy meal packages. The two kiddies hugged Sam and gave him kisses on both cheeks. "Thank you, Sammy." Stevie said with a grateful smile. Stacie kept her arms wrapped around her brother's neck and he felt very much relieved. All his sacrifices were worth it. He can feel his little siblings feeling a lot better and brighter now and he had no plans in taking that away from them.

He knew he had to talk to them about something. He wasn't sure why he was doing it right at that moment but after his shift at the club, he realized a lot of things. He carried his little sister and placed her down the bed as he sat in between them.

"Listen, you guys. I have to tell you something." The kids looked at him, ready to listen to what he was about to say. "I know, you two are still trying to get used to our new life here. I am too, trust me. A lot has change and but mom, dad and I are trying our best to make sure you guys stay the same. It's a little hard but we're gonna get there. Things are gonna go back to normal, like your happy meals. You're gonna get one each, starting tonight and that's my promise." He exhaled deeply as the two children smiled at him, trying to understand what he was saying. "I want you guys to promise me one thing: never stop dreaming. Never give up. No matter what happens, Sammy's gonna help you make your dreams come true. Tell me anything you want and I'll try my best to give it to you as soon as I can."

"There's this new shoes my friends wear in school. It has skates under it so it's both rubber shoes and roller skates. Everyone has it and I want one too." Stevie said, looking down at his old shoes on the floor.

"Okay. We'll buy your shoes on the weekend. I promise, buddy."

The little boy had a big smile on his face as he looked at his brother. "Really? Thank you, Sammy!" He said and hugged his older brother very tight. Stacie wanted to join in the party so she voiced out her wants as well.

"Sammy, I want a new doll. Little Regina broke her arm yesterday and my classmates didn't want to play with her."

Sam chuckled a little and pulled his sister closer. "Okay. We'll buy you three new dolls. Plus, I'll see if we can have Little Regina's arm fixed so you'll have four dolls." Stacie hugged her brother as well and added more to her list.

"You said anything we want right?" Stacie asked. "I want a pony, Sammy. And a horse for you, so you don't have to walk when you go to work." The girl requested as if it was that possible to buy what she just said.

"Okay, we'll put that on hold. After the dolls, I'll try to buy the pony and the horse." Sam teased with a laugh at his sister when Stevie wanted something more too.

"Horses reek! Let's buy a jet instead!" Stevie said, feeling excited to what his brother had just promised.

"Noted! We'll buy the jet after the horse and the pony." He said, laughing even more with his siblings' wishes. "If we can't buy it just yet, we'll ask Santa for it, okay? But right now, you both need to go to bed. It's late and you still have school tomorrow."

Stevie and Stacie finally settled down on their bed as Sam tucked them in. He loved putting them to bed especially if they had those big smiles on their faces.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, guys. Love you." He said and turned off the lights before going out to go to his own room to rest.

**A/N: Okay, so this started as a para sample for an RP I applied and I just wanted and needed to continue it. I hope you enjoy cause I really had a lot of headcanons on what happened during Sam and his family's stay in Kentucky! Let me know if you want me to continue this or add more of his adventures as a stripper or just in Kentucky with his family! Sorry if I'm missing in action but I'll really try my best to get back on fanfiction. Life just happens and yeah. Hope you enjoy! As always: Read, Review and Share! **


End file.
